野兔子
by CytheriaDing
Summary: 野兔子 长得俊
1. Chapter 1

野兔子（一）

（一）

"Evan_Infinite和Azora's_Song不是在一起了吧？"群里消息突然增多，大家纷纷上线，一排"什么"配合震惊表情刷了屏。

"我发现八哥最近的图越来越脆皮鸭，uu开始写小童话，他俩怎么回事？"

"就凭这个就在一起了吗？他们合作这么多次互相借鉴，也正常吧。"

"不是，八哥刚用了柚子处女作里的梗画了图啊，还艾特他，你们没看到吗？"

"什么？"又一排刷屏。

短暂的沉默之后，众人回归群聊。

"太刺激了吧这也…"

Evan_Infinite最新上传的作品是借鉴了著名文手Azora's_Song写过的公车play，画面上表情隐忍的棕发男子，低着头弓腰躲进身后人的怀里，手紧紧抓着吊环，筋脉暴起，而身后的黑发男子扶着他的腰，将脸埋在棕发男子的颈窝里。

这画面从构图到配色，再到人物的动作，都如此煽情，服装和身体的接触都让人忍不住遐想，配合着原文去看的话，恐怕要鼻血喷涌。

Evan_Inifinite配字说："是小黑和小白的日常了，该起名字了是不是？各位有想法吗？"

小黑和小白，是Evan_Infinite连载的"兔子日常"里的两个主角，它们互动甜蜜温馨，偶尔还有一些冷笑话的梗出现，热度极高，童话萌系风格受众人追捧。一夜之间，人称八哥的清水画家Evan_Infinite，突然画起了大尺度作品，还是他这几个月来的"绯闻对象"的处女作，怪不得大家要八卦了。

"林彦俊，"尤长靖打开LOFTER就收到惊喜，跨过客厅奔到他房间，质问他，"你你你你…"顿了半天说不出话来，眼前人嘴角微微勾起，似在挑衅，"不是，你怎么画了这个？你不是清水吗？"

"我翻看你作品觉得这段很有画面感，就画了啊，"林彦俊看着屏幕，表情还有些无辜，"不好看吗？"

"好看，"尤长靖盯着他唇珠，有点紧张地移开了视线，"好看。"他有点燥热，半步半步后退出房间，"我…我先回去码字。"

林彦俊从背后把他圈住，尤长靖跌进他怀抱里，肩膀抖了一下。

"你跑什么？"林彦俊把脸埋在他颈窝，深呼吸一口他身上淡淡的香味，热气喷在他脖侧，"我们一天没见了诶。"躲在房间里工作的宅男们，约会时间也只有在忙完了当日产出的晚上，林彦俊是很想他的。

画完那幅画，自然是更想。

浅尝辄止的接触持续了这么久，那份渴求在心里慢慢升起来，林彦俊轻轻用嘴唇叼起尤长靖脖侧的的皮肤，一啄一啄，像小动物在互相舔弄的样子。其实在一起算算时间也快两个月，但这样煽情的互动还是第一次。

尤长靖浑身发软，靠在他怀里，下意识地伸手向前寻找依靠，脑子里出现了刚刚看到的林彦俊的画，他一下子双腿发软，被林彦俊膝盖托住，卡在他大腿之上，后庭正好蹭在他胯间。

这真的是，场景重现了。

尤长靖自己写过很多不同的场景和姿势，他凭借一手高超车技在圈里坐拥几十万粉丝，但他本人是没什么经验的，在初恋的心动之后第一次恋爱，找到的男朋友帅到脚软还意外会撩，这应该是中了一张大额彩票。

"靠一下，"林彦俊顶着他要他向前走，尤长靖小步挪动，"这样站着很累。"低声的撒娇让人难以拒绝，尤长靖伸手支在墙面上，更完整地把身体嵌进林彦俊怀里。"是这样吗？"林彦俊手轻轻探进他衣服，游走到腰腹，掐了掐他肚子上的软肉，在他弓腰讨饶的时刻再向上攀升，揉捏胸口。

"唔，恩。"尤长靖说不出话来，只能单音节回复他，额头靠在手臂上，大喘气。

"你写的时候，是这样想象的吗？"林彦俊咬住他耳垂，下身蹭着他身体，"还是这样？"换了角度耸动，尤长靖在他夹击下只有力气摇头。"敢写，不敢做哦？"林彦俊舌尖探进他耳道，湿润地堵住，尤长靖神经叫嚣，头皮发麻。

"恩。"林彦俊低声叹息的声音，太过于性感，那低低的一声感叹，钻到尤长靖血管里，窜上他额头，眉间传来压力，尤长靖闭上了眼睛。林彦俊张口，咬住他耳廓，将那小巧的一朵包进口中，拉扯一番再放开，湿润的耳廓抖动着变成红色，林彦俊笑了。

尤长靖忍不住，轻声呻吟，逐渐失控的感觉让他又怕又期待。

"亲一下，"林彦俊凑到他侧脸处，"给我亲一下。"尤长靖转过头去和他唇瓣交缠，这滋味比他写出来的文字要美妙太多，呼吸间都是林彦俊身上清淡的古龙水味道，舌尖柔软地探索林彦俊的口腔。林彦俊手上的动作没有停止，伴随着接吻的节奏作调整，轻重快慢都有配合，尤长靖耸动腰肢跟着他节奏，后背蹭过他衣服，逐渐被推起来，唇瓣分开的时候，他衣服已经脱了一半。

"我有准备小刀。"林彦俊话说完，尤长靖后背脊椎一道电流酥酥流过，他瞪大眼睛，不可思议地看着自己男朋友。

"你…你连这个，啊，都准备了吗？"略有点冰冷的金属质地划过股沟，滋啦一声布料就被划开，林彦俊的手自在地揉捏上他的屁股，尤长靖文章里所写，居然成了真。

"还是你有创意嘛，"林彦俊一只手揉捏他屁股，轻轻分开两瓣，为扩张腾地方，一只手绕到他前腰，扯开内裤，将早已抬头的小家伙解放出来。"我看了之后，就觉得，应该试一下。"林彦俊密密麻麻亲吻着他脖颈，尤长靖手臂抖动，支撑不住。"处女作，配初夜，是不是很有纪念意义？"话语虽然有点让尤长靖羞耻，但也没有到无法承受的地步，林彦俊的动作十分温柔，润滑剂的导入不似想象中那么凉，扩张的前奏也没有那么痛，尤长靖在他带着技巧的揉捏下放松了自己。

意识力都集中到了身下交替的快感上，前端的摩擦包裹，和后端的刺探研磨，让尤长靖轻轻摆腰，微微发汗，他抬起腰配合林彦俊的动作，咬着嘴唇去细细体会每一个节奏点的快乐。

林彦俊眯着眼睛，看他下意识的动作，心里激荡无尽的快感，这个安静的空间里，只有他们两个，还真像他画里那对无忧无虑的兔子变了人，在深夜里无人处交合。

水声逐渐变得响亮，节奏变快，尤长靖的声音再也抑制不住，从咬紧的嘴唇里溢出来，他鼻尖也变红，腰塌下来，弯得更多，将后穴顶上林彦俊的身体，抖动着射出来。

"舒服了吗？"林彦俊问他，尤长靖点点头，在快感里迷茫了神智。"那我要来咯。"林彦俊咬了一口他的肩膀，尤长靖随着期待和痛感低呼一声，感受到炽热的填充，撑开肉体的皱褶。

对原文剧情来说，这不算一个成功的cosplay，但对于尤长靖来说，已经刺激到难以承受的地步，温度质感和累积而起的快意，要把他淹没。林彦俊动作太快，幅度又太大，他被顶在墙壁上，夹在墙面和林彦俊身体中间，只剩呼吸和求饶的力气。

林彦俊不满足，他用手指掐着尤长靖嘴唇，他舌头探出来，林彦俊用手指去搅动，含糊不清的声音软绵绵的，画面刺激无比。

这个角度看，尤长靖是这样的啊。林彦俊在脑子里记录下这个画面，突然出现画下一张图的灵感。

林彦俊亲吻他额角，决定把兔子日常里那只白色的兔子叫做柚子，做个纪念。

"尤长靖，"林彦俊在尤长靖又一次要攀升到高潮的时候，轻轻喊他，"五十天纪念日快乐。"

"唔…"尤长靖反应了几秒，抽泣着回应他，转过头来，接应林彦俊的吻，"林彦俊，恩，我也爱你。"

林彦俊和他鼻尖相抵，在自己达到高潮的时刻亲吻他，所有激荡的情欲是来自于爱，而自己羞于直接讲出口的爱，尤长靖真的听懂了。

林彦俊决定了，下一话讲一讲小黑和小白是怎么相遇的好了，不对，是小橘和柚子是怎么相遇的。


	2. Chapter 2

野兔子（二）

（二）

林彦俊和尤长靖的相识算是个意外。

尤长靖收到圈内联文的邀请的时候，脑子一懵。他虽然一直是粉丝众多热度爆高的文手，但他的文风和专长太窄门，一般的联文活动找到他，他也会为了保命拒绝，但这一次来联系他的人报出了Evan的名字，尤长靖心动了。

Evan是谁，是圈内最热的画手啊。

尤长靖坚持不懈给Evan每一篇画作点赞推荐评论，已经坚持几个月了，要不是这个人不开打赏功能，估计打赏榜第一名要是尤长靖了。

加入群的时候，尤长靖手有点抖，他长出一口气让自己冷静下来，出房间倒一杯果汁。

房客林彦俊也在这个时候走出来，尤长靖和他对视一眼，点了点头，尴尬地站在原地。林彦俊住进他的家也有一个月了，但他昼伏夜出的作息时间和尤长靖这个工作党的作息太不符合，两人见面的次数屈指可数。

在厨房里，林彦俊给自己倒了一杯热咖啡，尤长靖抱着橘子汁，看了看他英俊的侧脸，踌躇了一会，"晚…晚安。"尤长靖小声道了晚安，林彦俊点了点头。

踢踏着拖鞋回去，尤长靖打开微信群，看见来自Evan的群内 消息。

"你好。"Evan说。

"你好！"尤长靖激动回复，配上抹泪表情包。"Evan大大我喜欢你很久了！！！！！"

"谢谢。"Evan真的好酷啊，虽然画风很可爱，但本人应该是超酷的吧，尤长靖一激动，又爆发灵感和手速写了1000字的PWP。

Evan当晚第一次给他的文作评论：我有画面了。

联文活动搞得有声有色，尤长靖这个号"Azora's_Song"和Evan联合做图文配合，车文作者Azora和童话风画手Evan是怎么合作，这让人充满好奇，几乎所有的悬念都落在了他们身上。

尤长靖加群当晚就收到了Evan的加好友邀请，点了同意之后钻进Evan的朋友圈，除了几张风景照，他没有发过其他东西。尤长靖本来想看看Evan的照片，计划落空，有点失望。

"你打算写什么题材？"Evan问他。

"我还没想好诶，"尤长靖看了看自己选定的题目，"Monster，不然写人兽？"

"人兽？"Evan回复之后发了一个震惊的表情包。

"额，健康的人兽，那个，人和兽恋爱。"尤长靖赶紧解释，"为了配合老师的画风，我这次写清水，小甜文。"

"不用了，"在尤长靖的卖萌表情包下，Evan回复道："按你的习惯和喜好来，我都可以。"

"我也想挑战一下自己啊，那我写好初稿发给老师，你看过我再敲定。"

"不用叫我老师，很奇怪，叫我Evan就好。"

"好啊，Evan。"

自此之后，尤长靖和Evan的接触慢慢变多，联文群里大家逐渐熟悉起来，话题也不再局限于产出。日常聊起来，嗨翻的妹子们开始连麦，尤长靖突然被邀请，懵懵地说了一句"喂"。

"天啊！"震惊的声音四面八方响起，"柚子是男孩子的吗？我以为是萌妹，居然是萌萌的男孩子嘛？呜呜呜呜。"说这句话的也是圈内很有名气的写手，看起来很高冷，其实还没上完高中，是日常在群里分享自己把饭煮糊的蠢萌担当。

"对，"尤长靖不好意思地挠挠头，"大家好啊。"

"啊啊啊啊啊，太可爱了！"尤长靖被这样的评价说红了脸，不知道怎么接应比较好。

"原来你也是男生。"Evan也上线加入了群聊，声音一出，尤长靖听红了脸，这声音怎么有点熟悉？

"啊…Evan老师好。"大家纷纷打招呼，介于他本人风格实在太严肃高冷，大家也不敢和他闹，但声音里已经透露出了激动。

"恩，你们好。"Evan说话风格和他打字聊天的风格一样简洁。"Azora你初稿定好了吗？"

在线催更了，尤长靖冒了一后背冷汗，看了看自己停留在五十九个字的文档，心虚地回答没有。

Evan沉默着，尤长靖赶紧准备断掉语音聊天去码字。

"Evan老师在线催更，柚子被吓到了。"另一个文手评论道，"幸好我们家画手不催我，阿弥陀佛。"

"那我让她上线了。"Evan威胁道，尤长靖扑哧一声笑出来。

"天啊，Evan老师你太魔鬼了！"这场连麦因为Evan的催更和死亡威胁不得不终止，尤长靖甩甩手腕，灵感在脑子里成型。

十八禁文手Azora's_Song的第一篇清水小甜文，就这样一夜成型了。

将初稿发给Evan，尤长靖进入梦乡，第二天早上收到了Evan传来的要滑动两屏才能读完的评论。Evan的文字功力也不浅啊，尤长靖一点一点读，因为被人肯定，几乎要充气飘起来。

声音好听，画功了得，人酷还有点暖，呜呜呜呜，尤长靖抱着手机在地铁上又读了一遍Evan的评语。

我喜欢的大大，果然是完美的。

"唔，"尤长靖推着身边的林彦俊，奈何那人将手环在他面前的桌子上，已经把他圈住，逃无可逃，"你继续说。"举着手机，尤长靖正在和圈里的基友聊天，电话里还是妹子和他抱怨不能去漫展的闲言碎语，另一侧耳边却是林彦俊细碎的亲吻声。

尤长靖咬紧嘴唇，手按在林彦俊的手腕上，不让他乱动。林彦俊的手于是停在了他衣服前襟，手指却越发放肆起来。

尤长靖一边躲避林彦俊的动作，一边应和基友，一边埋怨自己当年那一千字为什么要写电话开车。

不写，林彦俊就不会看到，也就不会"有画面了"，那今天的自己就不会被夹在这种局面里。

林彦俊的手指在他胸前打圈，揉捏着搓几下，再用力按那已经肿起来的红粒。尤长靖倒抽一口气，下意识抓紧林彦俊的手腕。

"小点声。"林彦俊提醒他，尤长靖被羞耻感淹没，更用力咬紧嘴唇。

真是对不起和他打电话的朋友，但箭在弦上由不得他发不发了。

林彦俊是一直有点嫉妒的，嫉妒尤长靖那些基友和他关系那么好，三天两头就要面基吃饭聊天，还要打字通话各种闲聊，人人都这么喜欢他，林彦俊觉得很不爽。舌尖刺探唇角，林彦俊拉扯着尤长靖的下唇，尤长靖粗喘一声，低声附和电话里的朋友。

"要被人发现了哦。"林彦俊轻声呢喃吓他，尤长靖死死抓着他手腕，脖颈靠向一侧给他让出空间，林彦俊笑着顺着紧绷的肌肉线条舔下去，另一只手运动起来，揉捏尤长靖的屁股。

那揉捏的动作太过火了，几乎将尤长靖的骨头都揉软了。

紧张感加深刺激感，累积起来的，难以出口的呻吟声太多，咬唇已经不能阻止它们溢出，尤长靖找了个借口匆匆挂断电话，腿一软，栽在林彦俊怀里。

"怎么挂掉了？"林彦俊将尤长靖翻了个身，面对面亲吻他，两只手一起去揉他屁股，将那两瓣分开再揉合在一起，拉扯着肠道和幽闭小口，秘密摩擦。

"你还讲！"尤长靖急火攻心，气得只想咬他，语音微颤，带着一点情欲攀升的虚弱。

"你知道我当时看完那一千字，"林彦俊将他抱着坐在桌子上，拉开尤长靖双腿，解他裤子纽扣，"我就想照着试试了。"

尤长靖被他弯折一半压在桌子上，林彦俊扶着他肩膀向自己压，进攻的动作又把尤长靖向相反方向顶动，节奏交错，尤长靖被他死死钉在原地不停冲撞。这种完全失控，完全被掌握的感觉陌生又可怕，浮在半空双脚离地，毫无着力点，尤长靖觉得自己像飘在空中的破碎落叶，被飓风吹着翻腾。

又难受又爽快，尤长靖生理性眼泪落下来，砸在桌子上，他亲吻着林彦俊，求他慢一点，又想他快一些，想让他结束这场折磨，又在快感里期盼欢爱延长。爱着林彦俊，是一种矛盾的感觉，他痛恨不安感，又甘心做这样被风吹碎的落叶。

"懂事一点好不好？"林彦俊亲吻着他的嘴唇，呢喃着说，"以后只做我的尤长靖，好不好？"

飞醋精，尤长靖接应着林彦俊的吻，在心里嫌弃，又喜欢得不行。

烦死了，尤长靖昏昏睡过去之前，在心里埋怨，林彦俊烦死了。

这一次林彦俊的作品很隐晦，只从背后的角度画了两个人拥抱的样子，对话框显示通电话内容，到了第二格才放出侧吻的画面。

"要被人发现了诶。 Azora's_Song。"林彦俊的配字，依然引人遐想。

"Evan老师画车也是一绝啊，"评论里这样说，"是得到了Azora老师的真传吗？"

"是。"林彦俊回复这个人，再亲一口身边熟睡的人的额头。

尤老师教学，包教包会。


End file.
